


Concupiscence

by hemustbeprettylo_ki



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Asra Is A Whole Ass Sub, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom Julian Devorak, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, I Ship It, I cannot stress this enough, M/M, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Modern AU, Multi, Nonbinary Asra (The Arcana), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Julian Devorak, Trans Male Character, Trans character written by trans author, it is porn, lapslock, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemustbeprettylo_ki/pseuds/hemustbeprettylo_ki
Summary: Concupiscence - comes from Latin “concupiscentia”. nounstrong sexual desire; lust.'This is judged as a result of Original Sin, evidenced by concupiscence affecting human sexual desire and labelled ‘disorder.’Asra is a Good Boy who deserves the world (and orgasms). Julian and Nadia agree.





	Concupiscence

**Author's Note:**

> When you say you're gonna stay home and do work but then end up writing 2000+ words of porn :)

the sight of julian pressing asra face-first into the sheets was what nadia was greeted with as she stumbled into their bedroom. exhausted from work and almost at the end of her tether with her co-CEO lucio, nadia was looking forward to spending an evening relaxing with her partners, maybe breaking open the bottle of expensive wine her sisters had sent from her home country prakra, whilst catching up on whatever netflix show had caught her lovers’ fancy, currently julian had been obsessed with t _he night shift_ , he enjoyed laughing at the absurdity of the fantasy ER, and asra favoured _the witches of eastwick_ , possibly since he was, in fact, a witch himself.

 still, the sight was not an unwelcome one and the needy whine asra let out when he laid his queer purple eyes on nadia’s figure sent a bolt of heat flaring through her gut. nadia felt weak at the knees, her keen burgundy eyes watching as julian glanced coyly over his shoulder to wink at her, the red sclera of his right eye seemed to be black in the dim light of their room.

nadia shrugged off her lilac blazer as she stepped out of her too-high heels, not caring that the silky fabric would be creased. instead, she was fixated on the arch of asra’s spine, the curve of his waist and the firm globes of his admittedly fantastic arse, the fat cheeks jiggling with each resounding smack of julian’s hips. the doctor’s gloved hands would probably bruise the dark flesh around asra’s shapely hips come morning and nadia swallowed dryly at the thought of the petite mage holding both her and julian’s marks.

 

 nadia crooned softly as she stepped forwards, brushing a hand over julian’s side, biting her lip at the distracting way his cotton shirt stuck to his broad chest with sweat, the black trousers that clung his thick thighs, long red hair spilled down julian’s back in unruly curls and cowlicks - fuck, everything about julian was ethereal.

  slowly, nadia seated herself at the head of their king-sized bed, near where asra kept burying his face in the many pillows adorning the mattress. she kept her movements slow and soothing as she carded her hand through asra’s white hair, damp with sweat, the curls sticking to his flushed cheeks in a rather adorable fashion. julian ceased his movements, smirking as asra emitted a high pitched wail and tried to rock his hips back on the dildo extending from julian’s wet folds and buried deep inside asra’s ass.

“ _ngh,_ julian, you dick!” asra spat, his arms trembling as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, sending a watery glare back to julian who merely chuckled and used his taller and broader frame to pin asra to the mattress, grinding his hips in teasing circles till asra was shuddering in pleasure and grasping at nadia’s hand that wasn’t buried in his thick hair.

  nadia tutted softly, pulling at asra’s hair and pinning him with a stern glare.

“now darling, is that how good boys ask for things,” she said her voice soft but with an underlying sharpness. asra’s cheeks flushed darker and his shook his head.

“no,” he whimpered, biting down suddenly on his plush bottom lip as julian shifted his hips. nadia hummed,

“no what, sweetheart?”

“that’s not how good boys ask for things.” asra hiccuped, looking very sorry for himself as tears began to well up in his violet eyes, the rims of which already reddened by previous crying. julian moved his large hands, instead of gripping asra’s small waist, they moved to stroke soothingly along his back and thighs, massaging the tense muscle to calm the mage down.

“it's okay, my darling,” nadia soothed, shifting to lay herself on her back beside asra, inviting her smaller lover to rest on her torso. his shaking fingers came to the buttons on nadia’s blouse, almost ripping them open to expose her body to his greedy eyes. nadia sat up slightly to shrug off her shirt and throw it carelessly on the floor for tomorrow, along with her horrid, constraining bra, and was immediately pulled back down by asra who practically threw himself into her lap, burying his face in the valley of her breasts, mouthing at her skin. the offensively bright pink dildo slipped out of asra’s hole at his violent lurch forward and a mournful cry erupted from his throat at the emptiness that followed. nadia eyed the pink monstrosity still inside julian’s cunt and found her eyes widening at the sheer size of the toy. julian merely quirked a perfectly plucked eyebrow, a smug grin plastered on his handsome face.

“baby’s a bit of a size queen.” the doctor shifted behind asra, using one hand to steady the cock and press the fat tip into asra’s slick hole, the other holding his lover’s hips up. asra choked, trying to push backwards.

“ple- _ngh,_ please julian.” asra hiccuped. nadia glanced down at asra’s red cock, the wet tip nearly purple with how long julian had apparently been denying asra release.

“go on,” nadia said airly as asra’s soft lips found her nipple and began to suck and lick at the stiff brown peak, “fuck him,” she said, curling her sticky red lips into a smirk which julian returned with a wicked glint in his eyes. julian’s fox-like features sharpened, his smirk growing as he bumped his hips forwards, rocking the thick dildo further into asra’s slick hole, and chuckling softly at the hicupping keen asra emitted.

nadia carefully snuck a hand between their bodies, wrapping her long, ring-adorned fingers around asra’s stiff cock, spreading his wetness over the appendage with careful pulls of her hand. the man in her lap practically wailed, his wet lips popping off her nipple to gasp against her sternum, asra was too caught up in pleasure, unsure whether to buck further into nadia’s soft grip or fuck back onto the dildo currently rubbing infuriatingly over his swollen prostate.

 

“you gonna come for us baby?” nadia whispered softly, her other hand now sliding under asra's chest to play with his dusky nipples, grinning softly at his strained cry as nadia’s manicured nails pinched the sensitive buds.

asra opened his mouth,  presumeably to respond but all that fell out was a sob and a line of drool that slipped down his chin. he whined needily, wanting to do something, to please nadia, but asra was paralysed with pleasure, no longer moving, just letting julian fuck into his ass as hard as the doctor could, and making aborted thrusts into nadia’s tight grip on his cock.

thankfully, both nadia and julian were fluent in ‘ _fucked-out-asra_ ’ and julian concentrated his thrusting, turning into more of a hard grind over where the doctor knew asra’s prostate was. not to be outmatched, nadia began to jerk asra faster, running a thumb over his sensitive slit and frenulum, squeezing him at the base.

“g-g-gonna,” asra choked out a warning, his thighs trembling where julian’s strong hands held asra's lower body up.

“come on baby,” julian grunted, leaning down to bite and kiss at the curve of asra's back, “be a good boy and come for us.”

 

This was apparently the catalyst as asra’s body froze, his spine arching at an impossible angle, a choked cry escaped from his open mouth, accompanied by high-pitched whimpers as he spurted his release onto nadia’s stomach and hand, asra’s eyes squeezed shut before flying open, the queer purple colour of his iris a mere ring around the black of his pupils. nadia stroked asra through his release, julian ground his hips in circles, pressing insistantly on asra’s sweet-spot; the two doms working in tandem and wringing every last tremor and spurt of cum out of their mage’s body.

for asra, his orgasm seemed to stretch on for hours, stars and sparks danced before his eyes and whines spilled from his open mouth where he subconsciously knew he was drooling on nadia’s breasts.  he came down slowly, still aware of julian’s cock inside of him; nadia’s hands were now stroking soothing circles on his still trembling back, somehow having extracted her hands from between their bodies where asra had collapsed mid-climax.

 

the presence on his side confused him momentarily before he looked up and saw julian lounging beside nadia, one gloved hand stroking at his engorged clit. with a jolt of shock (and a bit of arousal) asra realised julian had left the dildo inside his ass, aware of how much asra disliked feeling empty after their trysts. whining softly, asra wriggled on top of nadia towards julian till he had his torso and head between julian’s legs and his thighs at the apex of nadia’s thighs. asra was aware of the wetness in nadia’s panties and with a slight shift of his thigh, he encouraged nadia to slowly grind against his leg which she did with a relieved sigh.

 

asra then turned his sights onto the slick lips of julian’s cunt and his engorged, red clit. his mouth watered and asra involuntarily ground down against nadia’s core, not that she minded as apparent from her breathy moan. julian was still working his gloved fingers against his clit in slow circles, the black leather glistening from a mixture of lube and his own slick.  biting back a whine, asra glanced pleadingly up at julian, “please ilya, can i?” he whimpered, purple gaze flitting between julian’s neutral face and his wet cunt. julian sighed, as if heavily put upon by asra’s desperate request, a gloved hand reaching down to stroke the side of asra's face, leaving a trail of julian’s slick behind. “okay baby, but make it quick, i’m very tired after a long day at work.”   

“thank you,” asra breathed reverently, licking his lips as he inched forwards and proceeded to bury his face in julian’s folds. he paid special attention to julian’s swollen lips, abused by the ridges of the dildo he’d used, licking and sucking at them till a fresh gush of liquid trickled out of julian’s hole, which asra eagerly cleaned up, stiffening his tongue and licking into the opening with vigour. above him he could hear the wet sound of kissing and longed to glance up and see his two lovers in an intimate kiss but he knew that julian would be very disappointed if he stopped now. so asra doubled down, sliding his tongue up to lave long licks over julian’s sensitive clit, using a hand to pull back to hood and suck the nub into his mouth, gently raking his teeth over the swollen bud. asra was rewarded by a cry and julian’s hand suddenly grabbed at his head, forbidding asra to pull away.

“Oh god, such a good boy, baby, that’s it.” julian huffed a breathless laugh, his thighs clamping around asra’s broad shoulders, “oh right there,” julian whined as asra used a slicked up finger to circle the pucker of julian’s ass, pressing on it as if he was going to push in as he lashed his dexterous tongue over julian’s clit.

“that’s it, i’m gonn-,” julian broke off abruptly, his feet driving into the mattress as he narrow hips jerked up off the bed. dimly, asra was aware of a spurt of liquid hitting the base of his chin and running down his neck but he was completely captivated by the twist of julian’s face in orgasm, the furrowing of his brow and the shocked look in his wide grey eyes. absolute perfection.

as he came down from his high, julian got too sensitive to allow asra to suckle on his clit anymore and gently pushed the mage off him, pulling asra’s body up the bed till he rested on the broad chest of his much taller lover. asra glanced over at nadia worriedly, about to offer to help her out, only to see a larger wet patch on her panties and a satisfied glow on her cheeks.

“mhm, don’t worry baby, that was more than enough for me.” she grinned cheekily, shuffling over to rest again julian’s side, running a palm soothingly down the curve of asra’s spine, patting his red arse-cheeks softly, careful to avoid a hand-shape bruise.

“really julian,” nadia laughed softly, “what were you up to before i arrived?”  julian and asra replied to her question with matching satisfied, lazy grins.

“maybe we’ll tell you once we’ve had a nap,” julian heavily hinted as he reached for a clean blanket beside the bedside table, making sure asra was covered on his chest and nadia had sufficient fabric otherwise she would resort to stealing in the night.

“i’ll hold you to that,” she grinned, setting an alarm for half an hour’s time to make sure they’d eat the leftovers julian had gotten out that morning.

“stop talking, m’tired,” asra grumbled sleepily, glaring at his two partners with bleary purple eyes. nadia and julian shared a small chuckle before nadia rolled over and clicked off the bedside light, and snuggled back against her loves.  yes her day had been pretty shitty and taxing but this, this was a great way to end the day.

 

(spoiler alert: they ended up turning the alarm off and instead having ice cream at 3am because they are three perfectly functioning adults thank you very much)


End file.
